


Run Away With Me

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Negan - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Daryl catches the attention of Negan's pregnant wife and the two of them take the biggest risk of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love your imagines. Can you please write an imagine where Daryl and Oc are following by Negan because she is 8 months pregnant from Negan and Daryl takes her with him. But she does not love Negan. She loves Daryl. Daryl has to deliver the baby because her contractions start. It's a complicated birth Thank you:)

Negan had multiple wives that he spent equal amounts of time with, except for Sherry who he treated as his favorite but that seemed to be because he wanted to taunt Dwight, Sherry’s actual husband.

But everything changed when you’d realized you were pregnant with Negan’s baby. He’d started treating you like a queen and most of his time was spent with you. He’d spent entire afternoons just lying in bed with you with his hand on your growing belly as your baby kicked away. You pretended to be happy in order to protect yourself and your baby but in reality, you wanted to leave this place and keep your baby far away from Negan.

You were a few days away from being thirty-five weeks. You were just thankful that there was a doctor who had somewhat of a clue and he said you only had a few weeks left to go. Your baby was kicking all the time, an energetic little thing. 

Negan had been gone all night long and it was just you and Negan’s other wives. Sherry was sitting next to you, pressing her hand against your belly to feel your baby kicking, “Wow, he’s going crazy in there. Or she. What do you think it is? Or I should say what do you hope it is?”

“I just want a healthy baby to be honest,” you replied, “With as little complications as possible. But so far, everything’s been going smoothly so hopefully that turns into a smooth delivery.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Y/N,” Sherry said, “You should get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Negan and his boys didn’t return until dawn. Despite your disdain for Negan, you still wouldn’t wish death on him and a part of you was relieved to see he’d come back alive. You came outside, stretching your aching back as you let the morning sun warm your skin.

“Y/N, you should go back inside,” Negan said, resting his hand on your shoulder. You leaned over as Dwight opened up the back of his van and yanked out a long haired, broad shouldered man. He was white as a ghost, his neck, shoulder, and his entire right arm were soaked in blood as he struggled to breathe.

“Who is that man and what happened to him?” you asked.

“He got shot,” Negan replied, “But we’re gonna patch him up. He was part of the group that killed our people at one of our outposts.”

This man and his group had killed all the men in that outpost? You felt guilty being so impressed by that. But that man’s condition made you feel ever worse. 

“What’s his name?”

“Daryl,” Negan said. He wrapped his arm around your waist and placed his hand on your stomach but you couldn’t tear away from Dwight dragging Daryl away. Negan smiled and kissed your temple, “But enough about him. How’s the baby?”

“Same as always,” you replied, “I’m kinda tired though. I didn’t get much sleep last night. I think I’m gonna go back inside and take a nap.”

“Of course,” Negan said, “Gotta keep up your strength for the little one.”

“Right,” you murmured. Negan kissed your lips one last time before the two of you parted ways. The wonderful thing about Negan was that if you mentioned needing rest for the baby, he left you alone for hours. You had no idea what compelled you to see if this Daryl guy was okay but something in you just had to know. He looked so broken down and tired. You couldn’t imagine what he’d seen last night.

You headed for the infirmary to see the doctor working on Daryl. Dwight was standing by the door with a crossbow he didn’t have when he left yesterday pointed at Daryl, though it didn’t look like he had the energy or will power to even lift his head.

The doctor had removed Daryl’s bloody shirt and was cleaning the blood off his skin. You were caught off guard seeing the muscles in his arms and his firm chest, moving in and out with every breath. You turned away, overwhelmed by shame seeing this poor wounded man in such a way.

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing in here?” Dwight snapped, “You know him or something?”

“No,” you mumbled, “I just wanted to see if he was okay.”

“Why do you care?” Dwight muttered. Daryl looked up a little to look at you, his blue eyes peeking through his thin hair hanging in his face as the doctor started cleaning and wrapping up his wounds.

“Because maybe I still have compassion,” you retorted, “Unlike you. You jackass.”

“Watch your goddamn mouth,” Dwight snarled.

“What’re you gonna do? Hit me?” you said, opening your arms challengingly, “Do it, Dwight. Do it. Negan’ll do more than just burn your face you put your hands on me.”

“You think you’re so goddamn special because you’re pregnant,” Dwight shot back, “Moment that kid comes out you’re gonna be nothing to him.”

Dwight was correct but you refused to let him know that, “You’re so full of shit, Dwight. All I did was come and check on this guy. Why don’t you just shut your goddamn mouth for five minutes.”

“You’re not even allowed to talk to him,” Dwight argued.

“Funny, you can’t tell me what to do,” you said. You approached Daryl and he cowered slightly, flinching even though you didn’t even raise your hand to touch him, “Hey it’s alright. I won’t hurt you. This doctor’s gonna fix you up. You’re gonna be okay.”

You had no idea that would end up being a lie. After they patched Daryl up, Dwight had him stripped and thrown into a dark room for the next two days with “Easy Street” playing over and over again. You passed by his room a couple times to take a peek and your heart broke every time you saw him curled up in the corner, his skin slick with sweat and covered in dirt and nothing to eat but dog food sandwiches. 

You kept an eye on Dwight on the second day, memorizing his schedule of visits to Daryl’s room. He would turn the stereo off briefly when he brought him his barely passable sandwich and then he would turn it back on and leave him until the next day. But this time, you refused to allow it. As soon as Dwight was gone, you snuck in and turned off the stereo.

Opening the door, you held out a bowl of soup as Daryl curled up as much as he could against the corner, keeping his head down. You would’ve bent over or sat down but with how big you were, you’d never be able to get back up again.

“Hey,” you said, shutting the door behind you, “Don’t tell anyone but here, have some soup. It’s better than dog food, right?”

“That yours?” he said.

“Well, yeah kind of but I already ate and I’m really not hungry,” you said, “I think you need it as much as I would.”

“You’ve got a baby to feed,” Daryl said, gesturing to your belly, “You need it more than I do.”

“Please,” you said, “Please take it. I’m sorry this is happening to you. I wish I could do more to help you.”

“Don’t get mixed up in this,” Daryl said, “Dwight’s right ya know. Soon as that kid comes out, Negan might not be so nice to you.”

“I can handle it,” you said, “I just can’t stand the thought of them doing this to you. This isn’t fair. I wish I could get you out of here…I’d love to leave this place.”

“You wanna leave?” Daryl said, “Thought you loved the guy.”

“Nope,” you replied, placing the bowl of soup in his hands. He ate quickly, which was probably a good thing since you would have to leave soon before you were caught, “I handed over my self-respect and my dignity in order to survive. I wasn’t counting on getting pregnant. But I think he was.”

Daryl grunted, eating the soup eagerly as he hadn’t had a decent meal in two days. If he ate any faster, it might not stay down but you understood his desperation. He was better than you, refusing to kneel for Negan, refusing to hand himself over. You’d handed yourself over and it was one of your biggest regrets because now you were trapped forever.

Once Daryl was finished, you took the bowl back and hurried out of Daryl’s dark, stuffy room. You’d forgotten to turn the stereo back on and he was unbelievably grateful for it as it gave him a chance to get some decent sleep. Unfortunately, it made things suspicious. Negan knew someone had gone in and helped him. And Daryl’s poorly timed escape attempt shortly after that wasn’t helping Negan’s suspicions.

“Y/N, someone told me that they saw you take your lunch and leave with it,” Negan said, “Where did you go?”

“Hm?” you looked up from your book and you patted the bed, “I took it in here. My back was hurting and I wanted to be more comfortable while I ate.”

“So, you didn’t give your lunch to anyone else?” Negan said, taking a seat beside her on the bed, “I’d hate to think that it was you that helped Daryl out. You wouldn’t lie to me. Would you?”

You tucked a bookmark into your book and set it down on the nightstand, “I…I couldn’t stand what you were doing to him.”

“Y/N!” Negan snapped, “He killed our people! He broke the rules!”

“Negan, please,” you said, “I think you’ve done enough to him. Don’t you think it’s time to stop? Just put him to work like you do everyone else. You’ve already shot him, killed his friends in front of him, humiliated him, and god knows what else.”

Negan leaned in close, his breath hot on your ear as he lowered his voice, “I don’t wanna find out about you helping him ever again. You understand me, Y/N?”

“Negan-”

“I said do you understand me?!” Negan shouted, “Yes or no, Y/N!”

“Yes,” you squeaked, “I’m sorry.”

Negan’s expression softened and he smiled as he lowered to kiss your belly, “Goddamn, Y/N. You’re lucky that you’ve got that damn gorgeous pregnant glow.”

Daryl was blown away by you. Despite Negan’s warnings, you still paid your visits, mostly at night while everyone was asleep. You kept him company which made the captivity just slightly easier on him. He’d even gotten to feel your baby kick. He had to admit he’d grown a little attached to you and your baby.

“So you really hate Negan?” Daryl said.

You nodded, “I mean, you and Dwight are one hundred percent right. Once I give birth, I go back to being another plaything. What if he takes my baby from me and I never see him or her? It’s scary. I wish I could get away but I can’t. I’m stuck here forever.”

“I know the feeling,” Daryl muttered, “We’re both stuck here in Hell.”

Another few days passed. Negan took Daryl with him to Alexandria, most likely to taunt Daryl’s people with his presence. A young boy had shown up out of nowhere, killing two of Negan’s people. Apparently, he was Carl, the son of Alexandria’s leader, Rick Grimes. You paid him no mind when Negan brought him in to introduce you and the other wives. Daryl was instantly on high alert when he saw Carl in Negan’s hands and you loved that he still cared about his people despite what he had to endure.

You found yourself falling for the man. And funny enough, he found himself falling for you. But they had just stood there and watched Negan burn a man’s face with an iron because he slept with his own wife that Negan had claimed as his wife instead. Daryl would end up getting beat to death with Lucille if anything happened between them. And you couldn’t risk Daryl or your baby’s life for that even though he made your heart full.

Towards the end of the day, Daryl’s worry over Carl got him sent to his pitch black, stuffy room and Negan left to take Carl back home. With Negan being gone for the next few hours, it would give you some peace and quiet. Things were always better when Negan was gone.

After a long week, you finally had the time to lie down and finish reading your book. Or at least you thought you did. You were soon interrupted by rapid knocking on your door.

“What the fuck?!” you snapped, struggling briefly before finally managing to get yourself out of bed, “Hang on! I’m coming!”

You walked towards the door and opened it, shocked to see Daryl standing there with a key in his hand, “Daryl? How did you get out? What’s going on?”

Daryl held up a piece of paper with the words “Get out now” written in black market on the piece of lined yellow paper. Taped to the back was a key which Daryl had ripped off and was now carrying with him.

“You said you wanted to leave,” he said, holding out his hand, “You gonna come with me?”

“Y-yeah,” you said, grabbing his hand. You shouldn’t have been so surprised at how easy it was to say yes. You talked about leaving all the time. You hated Negan and everything he did and said. But why was your eagerness still so shocking to you?

You led Daryl through the hallways, knowing your way around better than he did. He held your hand tightly in his, keeping you as close to him as he could, his other hand patting your stomach every now and then. Every time he touched you, it made the baby kick. But every time the baby kicked, a cramp hit you and it almost made you have to stop walking after a while. But you forced yourself to ignore the discomfort and keep going.

A truck was waiting for the two of you outside the compound and Daryl practically dragged you behind him on the pavement towards the truck. He helped you into the truck and sped off. You shook as you looked out the window at the compound getting smaller and smaller.

“We actually got out,” you said, “It shouldn’t have been that easy. Don’t you think?”

“We shouldn’t stop and find out,” Daryl replied, “You alright?”

“I think so,” you said, feeling your stomach tighten under your hands as you felt another cramp roll in, “Just feel kinda funny.”

“Y/N?” Daryl said, placing his hand on your stomach, “Are you going into labor?”

“I don’t know,” you whimpered, “This isn’t supposed to happen. I’m not even thirty-six weeks yet! I mean…I’m a few days away from being thirty-six weeks but I can’t be going into labor yet.”

“We’ll drive as far as we can before we have to stop,” Daryl said, “Try to hang on, Y/N. We should try heading for the Hilltop colony. They’ve got a doctor there that can help you.”

“I don’t think we’ll make it that far, Daryl,” you said, curling up in your seat, crying out as another contraction hit you, “Ow, ow, ow! Daryl, I’m so scared.”

“Don’t be,” Daryl said, reaching for your hand, “I’ve got you.”

Negan hadn’t even returned to the compound yet so the two of you had been given at least an hour head start. By the time Negan would return, you two would become hard to find. 

But with each passing the hour, the more impossible it became to handle the pain you were feeling. It had gotten bad enough at one point that you had stuck your head out the window to vomit. Daryl got as close as he could to Hilltop before you knew it couldn’t wait anymore.

Daryl stopped the car as you breathed heavily, looking around at the trees surrounding you, drooping branches hanging over your heads to shield you from the sun, “What’re you doing?”

“We’re gonna have to do this out here, alright?” Daryl said, “I’m gonna help you, Y/N.”

“I’m scared,” you sobbed. Daryl opened up the passenger side door and helped you out as you nearly collapsed in agony. Daryl held tightly onto you as he laid you down on your back.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Y/N,” Daryl said. He pulled down your pants and set them down inside the truck, draped over the seat, “Your kid’s gonna be fine, Y/N. You trust me.”

You struggled to take deep breaths as you nodded, “Yes. Yes, I trust you.”

Daryl bent your knees and spread your legs, taking a deep breath, “Okay, you’re gonna have to start pushing now, Y/N. Big push.”

You grabbed onto the back of your knees, pulling your legs back as your pressed your chin to your chest, your eyes shut tight as you pushed as hard as you could. Pushing relieved the pressure in your stomach even if it was just for a moment. For at least an hour it felt like nothing was happening even though Daryl kept telling you that you were doing great and to keep going. 

You slammed back down, your head landing in a pile of leaves. You panted, dropping your legs, “I can’t do it, Daryl!”

“Y/N you’ve gotta keep going,” he said, “You’ve got a head here.”

“What?” you said, “I do? Really?”

Daryl took your hand and placed it between your legs, allowing you to feel a tiny thin haired head that was beginning to crown. You gasped and almost burst into tears, “My baby!”

“Exactly,” Daryl said, “Means you’re gonna have to hurry and get ‘em out, alright? Come on, Y/N. You’ve got this. You can do this.”

His words of encouragement and his kind blue eyes gave you the strength to get back up and push as hard as you possibly could. There was a burnings sensation in between your legs and you cried out, the feeling of being torn making you dizzy.

Then everything stopped. The pressure was immediately relieved and Daryl stopped talking to you. After a few seconds of silence, you heard the sounds of a baby starting to cry. You would’ve enjoyed the moment a lot more if you weren’t feeling so light headed.

“Is it…” you whispered, “A boy or…”

You expected to never wake up. You were certain that childbirth had killed you. Instead, you woke up in an unfamiliar room. For a moment, you thought you were in your own bedroom before the world had fallen apart. But then the door opened and Daryl stepped into the room.

“Daryl,” you said, “How long was I out? Where are we?”

“Hilltop,” Daryl replied, “And you slept through the night. Your baby made it. Just needs to be watched over a little closer but that’s all. He’s doing just fine.”

“Oh thank god,” you said, “I’m so glad that…wait…did you say he?”

“I did,” Daryl said, looking down to hide a smile, “You had a boy, Y/N.”

“A boy,” you whispered, “A little baby boy. Daryl, thank you so much for helping me.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, “Least I could do. After all you did to help me. I would’ve lost my fucking mind if you hadn’t been around.”

“Come here,” you said. Daryl walked towards your bed and you grabbed his hand, “I’m glad we took the risk. I’m glad I left with you. We’ll never be apart, Daryl. Right?”

Daryl nodded, “I ain’t leavin’ you, Y/N. Or your boy. I won’t let Negan get his hands on either one of ya. He don’t deserve ya.”

You smiled and reached up to touch his cheek, “You’re a good man, Daryl. I knew Negan was wrong about you, about your people.”

Before you knew it, Daryl’s lips were on yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck. For a moment, the thought of Negan finding out about this made your heart race and made you feel lightheaded all over again. But you were behind Hilltop’s walls now. You were safe. You had your baby boy and now you had Daryl. You felt bulletproof. 

“So, tell me, Y/N,” Daryl said, stroking your cheek, “What’re you namin’ this little boy of yours?”


	2. Run Away With Me Part Two: Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finally picked a name for your little boy but just when you thought you were safe, Negan's boys pay a visit.

Daryl was such a help for you during your recovery. You were resting a lot over the next few days and he did everything he could to allow it. The doctor in hilltop took care of your baby most of the time since he was still in a somewhat critical stage, being born a bit prematurely. But as the baby got stronger and healthier, Daryl took on a few responsibilities. Of course, he had to get you up sometimes since you were the only one who could feed him.

“I could get you one of them pump things,” Daryl had suggested, “So I could help feed him.”

The offer was so sweet but you had declined. Jesus, having taken a walkie talkie from the saviors, heard Negan say he was going to search for Daryl. The mention of Negan had made your skin crawl so you didn’t get all of what Jesus had said but apparently he had said something about “hunting Daryl down like the dumb animal he is.”

“It’s too dangerous for you to go out with Negan sniffing around,” you said. Daryl’s shoulders slumped and he started fidgeting. He hated being stuck behind these walls. He wanted to be out there with his group fighting Negan. You’d met some of his people after they’d stopped by to see how Maggie, Sasha, and Rosita were doing. They were all so nice and so understanding of your situation. Rick knew it wasn’t safe to have Daryl back in Alexandria yet. You’d rather he stayed here too. With your baby boy still not one hundred percent, you couldn’t leave here.

After another few days, you were strong and well rested enough to come outside. As you joined Daryl out by the bungalows, he was heading towards the house with a plate of food. He paused, looking down at the ground uneasily.

“Thought I’d bring you something to eat,” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” you said. You took the plate and kissed his cheek, “Let’s eat outside today, yeah?”

“Sure,” Daryl grunted. You took his hand and led him over to a bench, setting your plate down on the table and sitting him down beside you. You rested your head on his shoulder as you started eating. Daryl gently rubbed your back, “Glad to see you’re feelin’ better.”

“I feel tons better,” you replied, “Thank you.”

“How’s the baby?” Daryl asked, “Haven’t checked on him today.”

“He’s doing great, getting better every day,” you said, “Oh! I thought of a name for him today. I wanted to see what you think of it.”

“Why would you want my opinion of the name?” Daryl said, “He’s your baby.”

You lifted your head and turned his head to kiss his lips, “I know that…you’re not his birth father but…you’ve been everything a father should be. I know this might not be something you wanna take on but-”

“You want me to be his dad?” Daryl interjected.

“If…if you want to,” you said, “It’s fitting. You delivered him and you’ve taken such good care of him since then. I know he doesn’t feel like a son to you yet so I’m not gonna pressure.”

“What’d you pick for his name?” Daryl asked

“Brayden.”

“Brayden,” Daryl echoed, giving you a small nod, “I’d say that’s a perfect name. He definitely looks like a Brayden.”

There was a young man keeping watch at the gate and he broke the serenity of the moment, frantically calling out, “The saviors are coming!”

“Shit,” Daryl hissed. He grabbed you by the arm, following Maggie towards the cellars, “Come on, Y/N.”

“Wait!” you whimpered, glancing at the house, “Brayden. What about Brayden?”

“He’ll be fine,” Daryl said, tugging a little harder on your arm. The gates were opening, Negan’s people would be driving in any second. Daryl started to panic, squeezing your arm, “Y/N, come on.”

“What if they go in there?” you said, tears spilling from your eyes, “They could take him!”

“Listen, they ain’t gonna find him,” Daryl replied, “You’ve got my word, okay? Trust me.”

You looked over your shoulder at the various trucks driving in and Simon, one of Negan’s main men was getting out of one of the trucks. You knew that you and Daryl would be seen before you were even halfway to the house. You just had to hope that Simon either didn’t see the baby or didn’t realize it was Negan’s missing baby. It might be easy considering you technically weren’t supposed to give birth for another week or two. But in any case, you just had to put your trust in Daryl. He hadn’t let you down yet so you didn’t have a reason to not trust him.

“Okay,” you squeaked. Daryl took you into the cellar where Maggie was waiting and she quickly but carefully shut the door. Daryl shoved you and Maggie into a dark corner of the cellar while he peeked through the crack in the door. You took a step forward, though Maggie had a firm grip on your hand so you couldn’t get far, “Daryl, you should get back here with us. Someone could come by.”

Daryl eventually complied after ignoring you for a few minutes. The three of you were crammed into the corner behind shelves of canned goods as one of Negan’s men crept into the cellar, almost as if he knew someone was hiding in there. He only took a few cans and some fruits and vegetables before leaving. You moved away from your corner but still couldn’t leave the cellar. You were tempted to open the doors just a little to see if Simon had gone into the house but you fought the temptation and simply paced back and forth nervously.

“It shouldn’t be taking this long,” you said, “Simon found Brayden. He found Brayden and he’s going to take him away and then he’ll know we’re here and he’ll take you away from me too.”

“He ain’t gonna find him,” Daryl said. He grabbed your hand, gently pulling you from the door. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “You said you trusted me.”

“I do,” you mumbled, “It’s just hard. He’s still so fragile and I don’t want Negan getting his hands on him. Or on you.”

“Ain’t gonna happen,” Daryl said, his lips grazing your temple, “Ain’t gonna leave you. Ain’t gonna let them take our son.”

You perked up, “Our son?”

Daryl nodded, “You…you said you wanted me to be his dad, didn’t ya?”

“I did,” you said, “I just never thought you’d actually refer to him as your son. You don’t know how happy that makes me, Daryl.”

You gripped onto the collar of Daryl’s shirt and pressed your lips to his, tears of happiness rolling down your cheeks. It made you completely forget where you were or what was happening. The doors swung open abruptly and you wrapped your arms defensively around Daryl. No one would be taking him. Never.

Enid stood outside the doors, looking a little anxious but otherwise fine. She gave the three of you a nod, “They’re gone. You can come out now.”

You dragged Daryl out of the cellar, practically shoving Enid out of your way. You ran as fast as Daryl would allow you across the field towards the house. Daryl was doing his best to keep up with you, though your panic and the adrenaline was making you run faster than before, “Y/N, slow down!”

Once you reached the staircase, you did as he asked and walked calmly up the stairs towards Brayden’s nursery. He was sleeping soundly, totally oblivious to the chaos that had occurred downstairs. You smiled, leaning over his bassinet.

“He’s safe,” you whispered, “Our precious boy. You were right.”

Daryl wrapped his arm around your waist, smiling down at the sleeping baby, “I told ya he would be. I wouldn’t let a damn thing happen to you or him.”

“That guy, Jesus, he said something about the kingdom,” you said, “Maybe we should go there. We’d all be safe there. He told me the saviors do their business with the kingdom outside their walls. They wouldn’t know we were in there.”

“We’ll see,” Daryl said, “Don’t wanna make Brayden travel too far right now.”

“That’s true,” you said, “In a few weeks we can discuss it again, yeah?”

“We can discuss it, yeah,” Daryl replied, kissing your cheek, “But for now, we just gotta focus on him.”

You nodded in agreement. It was so easy to not worry with Daryl. You felt safer here with him than you ever did behind Negan’s walls. Negan may have made this baby with you but he would never be his father. Daryl was this little boy’s father no matter what happened. You just hoped one day you could repay him for all he had done and would do for you and the baby. One day.


End file.
